


Spontaneous Decisions

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: HJL, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan decide they'd rather be makin' love than breakin' up :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous Decisions

Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the warm water that splashed on his face and rolled down his body. The shower was soothing and his thoughts danced aimlessly in his mind alighting time and again on the same thought, the same face, only to be shooed away by the Jedi's self-control. He tried to push himself into a meditative trance so that he could release his feelings into the Force but his treacherous mind kept coming back to the same thing over and over again.

"We can't keep doing this anymore, Anakin. We must decide or we will drive each other crazy."

Maybe if Anakin left while he was there in the shower, maybe then he could move on. He wouldn't be torn between Anakin and the Jedi and Anakin wouldn't be torn between him and Padme. There would be no more long hungry looks, painfully lonesome nights, or shamefully stolen glances that spoke of feelings that shouldn't be there. There would be no more partnership, no more friendship, no more fuel for the raging fire that consumed them. If Anakin left now Obi-Wan wouldn't have to look him in the eyes or watch him leave to never return again. But Obi-Wan didn't want him to leave. Obi-Wan wanted Anakin to stay. Obi-Wan wanted the forbidden – and the thought terrified him.

The door lock clicked and he was suddenly aware of the door being pushed open. Before Obi-Wan could think the shower door was pushed open and he gasped at the sight of Anakin standing there in only a pair of loose black sleep pants. The young man's toned chest rose and fell in rhythm with his hectic breathing. But for all his excitement the boy's eyes were determined and dark with passion.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan breathed, unable to form a single coherent thought.

"I made my choice," Anakin said, his voice raw and husky.

Obi-Wan didn't have a chance to answer. Anakin had already stripped and was in the tight space of the shower before he could think.

Anakin pushed him against the tiled wall. Lips met in a heated kiss and when they finally broke apart they were gasping for breath. Anakin was smiling and his whole Force aura was glowing brighter then Obi-Wan had ever seen it. "I want to stay," Anakin said softly, his tone hopeful and eyes pleading.

Obi-Wan answered with a gentle kiss which deepened as they started falling into each other. Anakin moaned softly in pleasure, his tongue flicking against Obi-Wan's lips, pleading admittance. Their tongues collided as they rushed to explore each others mouths. Their tongues fought a brief duel before slipping past each other.

Anakin's hands glided over Obi-Wan's body, leaving trails of shivers on the older Jedi's skin in their wake. Anakin arched his hips, allowing their erections to brush against on another.

Obi-Wan moaned, and arched forward to meet Anakin, hopping for more contact. Anakin broke their kiss and nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck before starting to kiss his bare shoulders and then moving down his chest. Anakin's tongue swirled around one of Obi-Wan's nipples and Obi-Wan gasped from the electric pleasure that shot through his body. He grabbed Anakin's hips and pulled the boy forward until their erections were pressed against each other.

"Obi-Wan! Fuck!" The blonde looked up from his kissing trail. He straightened so that Obi-Wan was looking up at him and stared into the older Jedi's eyes for a long moment before reaching down and taking hold of both their erections.

The world seemed to explode in a wave of pleasure and the two men cried out in the pure ecstasy of the moment.

The world swam then. Colors blurring and the roaring in Obi-Wan's ears wouldn't subside as Anakin stated a tortuously slow pumping rhythm with his hand. Obi-Wan covered Anakin's hand with his own. Their mouths met again for a tirade of passionate kisses. The bond opened and they let their minds meld together.

Before Obi-Wan could think about it he found himself flipped to face the wall, Anakin standing behind him, the boy's hands roaming his lower back to then come to a rest over his ass. Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck and murmured softly against Obi-Wan's ear, "I won't if you don't want me to…"

"No, no…" Obi-Wan panted breathlessly. "I want you to…I want you." The world spun around him and the water running down his body seemed to wash away with it any and all objections that he might have.

Anakin did as he was asked – using shower gel as lubricant and being gentle with the preparation. But he was hot and ready, his senses screaming as his passion mounted. The young Jedi thrust into his lover, eliciting a muffled moan from Obi-Wan. He stopped for a few moments, kissing the back of Obi-Wan's neck as he gave him time to adjust to the tightness, and then begun a rough, desperate rhythm.

As for Obi-Wan, any objections he might have had had vanished long ago and now all that remained was a dazing blur of sensation. Force! What objections could he have? His beautiful boy was fucking him hard against the wall…he would be insane to pull away now when the tirade of passion and ecstasy swept through him, carrying him away on a wave of heavenly pleasure. For Obi-Wan nothing existed anymore. Nothing except for Anakin and the burning that rose flowed through his body.

They came together, crying out in unison. Obi-Wan threw his head back, bumping it lightly against Anakin's forehead and not noticing, as the sensation overwhelmed him.

They sank to the floor in a tangled heap, both panting. Anakin smiled against Obi-Wan's shoulder allowing his love and joy to radiate through the bond. "That was great," he purred, nibbling softly at Obi-Wan's ear. "You wanna go again?"

Obi-Wan ran a hand through Anakin's damp hair. "We should move somewhere more comfortable."

Anakin looked up, grinning. "Like your bed?"


End file.
